


Your Darkest Desires

by Jhonnies



Series: Love in the Boston PD [5]
Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Woody are sent into the world of S&M when a woman is murdered because of a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Darkest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the events on season 01 episode 17 (Crime and Punishment).
> 
> This is the firstpart ofa new trilogy set in the 'Love in the Boston PD' series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters. (If I did Winslow wouldn't have ever left).

We – That's me and Woody, by the way – were in a seedy motel room. Not for fun things, mind you. We were on a case. Our victim was lying face down on the bed, without anything other than red panties covering her body. My attention shifted focus when my 'favorite' coroner walked in.

"Jordan." – I nodded at the ME.

"Hey, Doc! Stuck together again! It must be karma."

"Either that or you keep telling dispatch to specifically request me."

"I don't think Woody hates me that much, Cavanaugh."

Who am I kidding? I asked dispatch for her because Woody doesn't really feel at ease with the other MEs.

My partner/lover grinned at me while the black haired woman rolled her eyes:

"What've we got?"

"Night maid came in and found her like this."

The doctor kneeled and started to analyze the deceased:

"Lividity's consistent with the position of the body. She's been dead at least two hours. Sheets are gone. Someone must be cleaning up after themselves."

I wrote that information down on my notepad while Woody filled her in.

"Everything's been wiped down, not a print in the house. But there is a big hole by the phone jack, here, the maid said it was not there before."

"Peeping Tom?"

"Doesn't go all the way through."

"So, doc, what is she telling you?"

"Possible strangulation, there are some marks on her neck… Anyone see who was in here with her?"

"You're gonna love this." – I opened my notebook and read my notes to her. – "Came in alone and signed in as Jane Smith. Oh, but we did find something." – I turned to my partner. – "Keys."

"Right." – He fumbled with his pockets in his usual awkward way for a while before finding what I had asked. – "Here."

He gave Jordan the keys we had found in the dresser.

"Q Storage."

* * *

The night watchman at Q Storage was nice. Which I thanked God for; you people don't know how many assholes I have to deal with daily.

"Quiet one."

"So, what's her story here?"

"Not much, she just liked to hang out here."

"Who the hell hangs out on a storage facility?"

"None of my business."

"This woman, did she give you a name when she rented?" – I am so happy that he didn't lose his awkward way of talking.

"I got the card back at the office. Jane Uh…"

"Let me guess…"

"Smith?" – Jordan completed my thoughts.

"Yeah, that's it."

We found her hang out and he unlocked it for us.

And surprise, surprise.

What do you know?

Our victim was into S&M.

Her storage facility was filled with whips, chains, cuffs and sex toys. Not to mention the masks, stiletto boots, gags. It's a dungeon a serial killer would be proud of.

* * *

I could tell that Woody wasn't keen on having to stay at the red-light room while we waited for the techs to finish bagging all of the creepy stuff in here. So, I called the first person I could think off.

"Please tell me this isn't yours, Eddie."

"Like you would believe me if I said no, Serena."

The black haired woman approached me and my partner hid behind me. Fine, so what if I was the only one who could tell he was mildly scared of Serena?

"Woody, I'd like you to meet another detective, only she's from sex crimes."

She offered her hand:

"Serena Winslow."

"Uh, Winslow as in…"

"My sister, yes."

"Oh!"

"So you can go to the office and try to figure out who is our Miss Smith. Serena and I will be here overseeing things."

"Really?" – His face glowed when he smiled. – "Well, then. I have to get going. Nice meeting you!"

After he'd left, my sister turned to me:

"Oh my God. He was just as sweetly awkward as you described. Eddie, can I have him? I'll put him in my highest shelf."

"Please, he's already on my bed."

"You have good taste at least."

"Learned from the best."

She stared at me for a while before understanding who I was talking about.

"Mom."

* * *

Woody called me and asked for me to meet him at the morgue. And of course I went. He was on the entrance waiting for me when I arrived. We rode up the elevator and he told me that he discovered who Jane was.

When we got off the elevator, we bumped into Nigel and Jordan leaving the examination room.

Bumped as in files were flying.

"Ouch."

"Hey, doc, I was looking for you. Nigel!"

"Hey, Woodrow! How's it, mate? Eddie."

"Nigel." – I shook his hand after picking up Woody's files. – "You guys found anything interesting?"

"You could say that." – Jordan picked up her files. – "Thumb screws, toe screws and, judging by her collapsed larynx, the death squeeze was the last in a great long line of squeezes."

"Anything from the rape kit or I can send my sister back to her precinct?"

"How is Serena?"

"As always." – I sighed, giving her my most obviously fake smile. – "The kit?"

"No fluids, no condom residue."

"Wait." – Woody placed the puzzle pieces together. – "So, we got a naked woman who was choked and tortured to death, but no sex?"

"Whatever this was about, it was not sex. Any luck with the prints?"

"Uh, yeah uhm... DMV has her as Marsha Shraber, 37. Married, with an address in the burbs."

"Her husband have an alibi?"

"He's gonna be in the precinct in an hour, you could come down and watch if you want. I mean if you're not doing anything…"

He's the sweetest thing to ever walk the face of the earth.

Also the hottest.

I guess I can't get over his awkwardness.

"She'll be there." – At her stare, I just answered. – "You were going anyway, invited or uninvited."

"Bye!" – Woody smiled as he left. It wouldn't make sense for us to leave together anyway; we drove here in different cars. – "See you soon."

After watching his ass disappear on the corridor (As if you wouldn't look), I heard Nigel annoy the M.E. in that singsong manner kids do:

"Jordan's got a boyfriend!"

"You wanna yank on my pigtails soon, Nige? I got cheerleading practice."

"Come on, that sweet country innocence, those sparkling blue eyes?"

"Nigel?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"Stop saying those things about my boyfriend. Unless you want me to describe your husband to you?"

"Uh. What?"

"That country innocence, that awkwardness and those blue eyes belong in my bed. With me. Get it?"

"That sounds like fun!"

Nobody normal works here, do they?

* * *

The husband was a complete dumbass. He didn't kill her but he swiped her laptop. It only took a little of my persuasion (threatening) to get him to cough it up.

We took it back to the morgue so Nigel could bypass the password.

(Because, from what the widower told us, he got locked out and started a program after not getting the password right)

"So our girl spent a lot of time surfing the net, did she?"

"You might want to be careful with what you push there;" – My detective warned him while the computer booted up. – "her husband said that she may have installed security."

He chuckled:

"You think a house wife could design a system worthier than me?"

When the computer finally lit up, a sultry voice spoke up:

"Welcome back, Bitch. If you're ready to be punished, please enter password."

Jordan couldn't stop laughing.

I couldn't either.

The other two didn't miss a beat and Nigel typed in a word.

"Alrighty. Let's give 'dominatrix' a try, shall we?"

My detective's warnings fell on deaf ears and Nigel entered it. The screen went black for a moment and a skull with red eyes told us that we had 40 seconds until a tapeworm (whatever that is) wiped out the hard drive.

"I'm pretty sure that you guessed wrong." – He should've listened to Woody.

"Tapeworm? What the hell is a tapeworm?"

"It's a self-manifesting virus designed to eat the hard drive. In 30 seconds this thing's gonna be as useful as a toaster that doesn't make toast."

Uh.

Remember that I said that there was nothing hotter than Woody's innocence.

I honestly had not known about his geekyness.

This is not the place or time to become horny.

"Oh, what do you know about self-manifesting viruses?"

"You know, they have computers in Wisconsin too! Maybe if you'd listen-"

"I suppose you could do better, then?"

"You! Shut up. Woody? Do your thing."

Nigel just stared at me while my partner started typing. The screen went black once again.

"You broke it."

"I didn't break it."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

I turned to Jordan and whispered:

"We're running a nursery over here."

She nodded and smiled. The sultry voice from the computer returned, 'Password accepted, let's play'.

"We're in!"

The M.E. noticed a strange file on the dead woman's desktop.

"What's this? ' '?"

"It's a file created a week ago, I think it's a compressed digital photo…" – Woody opened it and we saw the crime scene in a bird view. It was identical, down to the furniture. And of course, the dead body. – "Is this…"

"Yes, Woody. Premeditation."

* * *

Woody fell asleep at his desk and I didn't have the heart to wake him. But I did move him to our couch, though. Jordan entered our office with two coffees on her hands.

"I brought them just the way you like it."

"Not poisoned, yum…"

"Is he waking up anytime soon?"

"Leave the coffee, I'll take care of it."

She rolled her eyes but did as told. I leaned down near my partner's ears and whispered 'You can sleep when we get home, now we have to catch a killer.'

"Go 'way."

"I have coffee. Well, I have cream and six sugars. I don't see any coffee."

"Sugar's good for you, you know." – He took a sip from the Styrofoam cup and smelled his shirt. – "Oh, jeez."

He proceeded to open the bottom drawer in his desk, which was filled with work shirts by the way, and pick one. I sat on the couch to watch the strip show.

"So, did you figure out how Marsha predicted her own death?"

"I did a pixel count on that digital photo. It's bogus. A cut and paste job. She probably posed for it herself, played dead for whatever reason."

"Great, another kink."

"You don't have any?"

"Just the usual handcuffs and silk ?"

"I don't think I have any. But I'm up for those two." – He looked at me with those deep blue eyes and I just knew we were in for some fun when the case ended. – "Did you find something on her laptop?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Marsha only visited one website. It's one of those webcam fantasy things, and the only thing she saw. Since it was set here in Boston, me and Jordan went in (undercover as Nina Laveau and Jasper Long, two people in the Los Angeles based 'industry' of porn.)

The owner of the video company showed us around. Even to his office, where there was a monitor for each fetish they specialized in.

We met the guy that the dead woman texted with. The Punisher. The guy was surprisingly sweet for an S&M fetishist. And he told us that he put Marsha in contact with two other guys, DirtyBirdie and SickBoy23.

These people have no originality whatsoever.

Jordan invited me and Woody for dinner at her place, and we went because we were going to set the two guys up. She typed an e-mail to them while we made the food.

"Traditionally, when you invite someone over to dinner, you cook."

"Yeah, he's right, Cavanaugh, up." – She glared at me but let me sit and write another e-mail all the same. – "Let me show you how it's done."

I typed as fast as I could, not listening to the small talk between the other two people in the room. As far as I cared, it was just me and the keyboard.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You done?"

"Sorry, I zone out when I write on the computer."

"So, weren't you going to show me how's it done?"

"Listen." – I let my voice drop to a low but sexy tone. – " 'SickBoy23, Got your name from The Punisher. Let's not play games. Games are for the weak. And patience is for those who lack conviction. I've been very bad. I've been so bad I don't deserve to live. We should meet.' "

"You're too good at this, Winslow. Got anything to confess?"

"Naughty." – Woody was stirring the tomato sauce with his back turned to us.

"What?"

" 'I've been very naughty.' It has a nicer ring to it."

"I'm starting to rub off on you, Woody."

"I didn't need to know that!"

"Can it, Cavanaugh."

* * *

Both freaks answered my e-mail (SickBoy23's answer was 'So… How do you want to die?') and agreed to meet Jordan at her dad's bar. She would be reading a Marquis de Sade novel and they would bring a red rose.

"She's a civilian, you know? Using her as bait to catch a pervert-"

"Max, we both know that this idea didn't come from me. Or Woody."

"Of course not. Do you mind if I ride shotgun? For old times' sake?"

"Ask my partner."

* * *

Needless to say he let Max work with us.

And when Jordan walked in, I couldn't stop laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"You really don't remember? That's the dress she wore when you tried to set us up."

Our first guy, DirtyBirdie was, in Jordan's words, a complete sweetheart. She gave me the red rose he brought, asked if I'd liked her dress and went back to her seat.

We thought 'Sickie' wasn't gonna show, but when she was about to leave this creep grabbed her.

"Speak when spoken to."

He clearly doesn't know Jordan.

The guy's car plate identified him as an ex-con, just out for sexual assault. I told the undercover officers to lay low until I gave them the signal. He had started to guide her towards the door, so I got the rose, bit the stem and walked over to them.

Jordan understood and gave me her hand, which allowed me to dip her. She bit another part of the stem and I turned to the creep:

"This one's mine tonight. Go find another." - I picked up Jordan and walked away. – "Now, boys."

Problem was SickBoy had been e-mailing Marsha for three weeks. Creep had only been let out four days before being grabbed again.

He admitted to killing her because she wanted it. She didn't use their safety word. She only had to say 'tap dance' to be alive.

Oh, and not all's well in S&M land.

He also said that there was another man. One who gave her to him, one who decided the rules.

He called him the man who watches.

* * *

The owner of the dot com company.

I never pinned him for a killer.

Although his speech of 'Satisfying people's darkest and most personal desires is what I do, Lieutenant Winslow. How can that be murder?' put him in my creepy killer hall of fame.

"I'll never get over how quick you get confessions. You were alone with the guy what? Two minutes?"

"Give or take." – I smiled at him. – "Wanna go home?"

"Yes. I need some place away from the sick and twisted."

"Don't worry, Woody, I'll always keep you safe."

He got so flustered, he could only answer me with a kiss.


End file.
